


Sueños y realidades

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Mycroft Holmes no es tan infalible como cree, y eso tiene consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños y realidades

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18. Haciendo algo juntos

John abre los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta de varias cosas que no deberían estar sucediendo.

Para empezar, el techo de su habitación no tiene manchas de colores. Ni sus sábanas son tan suaves. Ni recuerda haberse ido a la cama acompañado, si es que se puede fiar de la respiración profunda que oye a su derecha. Gira la cabeza, encontrándose con el perfil pálido e inmóvil de su compañero de piso.

-      ¡Sherlock!

Da el grito mientras se incorpora, y un tintineo y la pesadez repentina de su brazo derecho llaman su atención hacia su muñeca. Alza las cejas, deseando encontrarse aún soñando.

-      ¡SHERLOCK!

-      Si sigues gritando así la señora Hudson va a creer que te estoy matando. Y como ya sabes hay ciertos incompetentes de Scotland Yard que no tardarían demasiado en creerse tales acusaciones.

Le detiene antes de que sigua, mirándole fijamente, sacudiendo su brazo, y por lo tanto, el de Sherlock.

-      ¡Estamos esposados! Dime que no se trata de uno de tus experimentos, porque te juro que… - Ante eso Sherlock se incorpora, examinando las esposas, moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro hasta que John tira hacia él, deteniéndole de golpe. Sherlock parece absorto en uno de sus puzles, y John hunde los hombros, suspirando.

-      Bien, pues, si no es cosa tuya, y anoche que yo sepa no me di a los alucinógenos, ¿por qué diablos llevamos unas esposas puestas?

Sherlock frunce el ceño, poniendo una expresión parecida a la que le provocan los comentarios de Anderson.

-      Me temo que mi querido hermano ha decidido jugar a los casamenteros.

John se da cuenta que ha acabado volviéndose tan loco como Sherlock cuando, ante tal afirmación, en vez de llamar a la policía y salir corriendo de la vida de los Holmes en dirección contraria, sólo sacude la cabeza, mira a Sherlock, y en un par de segundos, se echa a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Las carcajadas le obligan a tumbarse de nuevo, y Sherlock le imita, pegándose a su cuerpo. Ambos se estremecen por la risa, y cuando recupera el aliento John chasquea la lengua, pasándose la mano libre por la cara, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-      Te dije que se lo tendríamos que haber contado. Aunque me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta.

-      Tonterías. Eso le servirá de lección, y  claro que no se ha enterado, mi hermano es _idiota_.

John no se molesta en corregirle, no se siente muy magnánimo en estos momentos, sobretodo porque no esperaba despertar así en su día libre.

-      ¿Puedes forzarlas?

Sherlock ni se molesta en responder, sólo resopla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-      Te lo digo siempre, hay que observar además de mirar. – John examina las esposas con su mano izquierda, y cuando sigue el consejo de Sherlock, se da cuenta de que están abiertas.

-      Eres…

-      ¿Increíble? – Sonríe de medio lado, y John ríe, inclinándose hacia él, lanzando las esposas al suelo. Le besa, gimiendo en su boca cuando Sherlock separa los labios y sus lenguas se rozan. Se besan con languidez, John usándolo de almohada cuando se separan, suspirando en su pecho.

-      ¿Te das cuenta que si anoche no hubiéramos discutido Mycroft nos hubiera descubierto juntos y desnudos? – Desde que son algo más que amigos y compañeros de piso casi todas las noches las pasan en la habitación de John, sin molestarse en usar pijama y aprovechando que desde allí la señora Hudson no les oye gritar.

-      Quizás la próxima vez. – Sherlock le estrecha contra su cuerpo cuando John intenta apartarse. Aun así le oye protestar.

-      Ni hablar. Cuando sea una hora razonable le diremos que no necesitamos su ayuda y que de hecho hace ya varios meses que nos acostamos. Y que como vuelva a entrar aquí sin permiso le pegaré un tiro.

Ante eso logra una de las cosas de las que se siente más orgulloso. Dejar sin palabras al gran Sherlock Holmes, y provocarle un ataque de risa.

 Por desgracia cuando salen de la cama y desayunan Sherlock decide que si le confiesan ahora su relación a Mycroft, éste creerá que se debe a su intromisión.  

-      No pienso darle ese placer. – Da un mordisco a la tostada que le pasa John, zanjando el tema.

-      Pero si no se lo decimos vete a saber qué intenta la próxima vez. ¿Por qué esta insistencia, por cierto? ¿No tiene bastante con que siga aguantándote como  ayudante?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-      Sin duda ha analizado los posibles resultados de que seas sólo mi amigo versus a los que obtendría si fuéramos algo más permanente. Te ve como una buena influencia y sabe que si te marchas seré peor que nunca, así que intenta pensar en el bien “supremo” y conseguir que te quedes de manera indefinida sin tener que recurrir a nada ilegal.

-      Eso es… - Absurdo, quiere decir. Pero piensa en Sherlock aburrido y sin nadie que le rete a ser mejor persona, y se estremece. Así que le pasa la mano por los rizos, acariciándole las cejas, la nariz, los labios, limpiándole una mancha de mermelada que le ha quedado en la comisura de la boca. Lamiéndosela del pulgar, sin apartar la mirada de la de Sherlock, que se oscurece.

-      Tú eres el genio, dime qué haremos. Porque dijimos que no lo mantendríamos siempre oculto. Molly estuvo a punto de pillarnos en la morgue. Y Lestrade en su despacho.

Sherlock pone su pose preferida para pensar, con las manos unidas bajo su barbilla, y John no sabe si sentirse halagado porque le esté dedicando tanto tiempo a esto, o empezar a preocuparse.

Cuando le ve abrir los ojos y sonreír, se estremece.

-      ¡Ya lo tengo!

Casi le da miedo preguntar.

 

_Unas horas después…_

 

Mycroft abre su bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico cuando oye el aviso de que tiene uno nuevo, y al ver que es de Sherlock abre el documento adjunto con cierta aprensión.

Totalmente justificada, por cierto, cuando se abren vídeo tras vídeo de imágenes de cámaras de seguridad que habían estado desapareciendo desde hace meses.

Y ve en cada uno de esos vídeos al Doctor Watson y a Sherlock Holmes – su hermano pequeño, por amor de dios – besándose y metiéndose mano como si no hubiera mañana.

Cierra todas las ventanas lo más rápido posible cuando en una de ellas parece que John le desabrocha la bragueta a Sherlock mientras se pone de rodillas, en otra Sherlock le pone de espaldas y les tapa a ambos con el abrigo, y en una incluso empiezan a desnudarse.

Se auto recuerda a sí mismo que a partir de ahora no es seguro entrar en Baker Street sin avisar.

Y que tiene que mandarle algo  bonito a John Watson. Como regalo de bienvenida a la familia.

 


End file.
